


Fledgling crows

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Azumane Asahi, Asexual Tsukishima Kei, Bisexual Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff, Gay Sawamura Daichi, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio has abandonment issues, LGBT+ Characters, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Open for suggestions, Pansexual Hinata Shouyou, Secret Relationship, Sugamama, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, baby crows, bisexual Shimizu Kiyoko, dadchi, gay Yamaguchi Tadashi, littlespace, straight ally Tanaka Ryūnosuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of Haikyuu little space one shots, featuring Daichi and Suga struggling to keep their relationship secret.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	1. Two neutral, two babysitters, two caregivers, six littles

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this fic is anyway uncomfortable, cursed or just straight up cringe. This is kinda just one of those moments we’re the author of the fic really wants to read a certain fic, but that fic simply doesn’t exist, so he just writes it himself. 
> 
> Don’t get me wrong all the other Haikyuu littlespace fics are adorable 💖💖💖, I just wish they had more than one chapter or were kind of like this with caregivers Suga and Daichi and the others are littles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama crow and papa crow struggle to care for 6 crazy baby crows.

“Mama!” The small voice said, rather loudly, into his ear as he felt a hand gently rubbing his shoulder. 

“Suga, it’s morning already!” A different voice whispered. Suga groaned, forcing his heavy eyes to open by sheer force of will. Using his arms to force himself up, he wondered why he felt a lot less comfortable than usual. Oh right, he slept on the couch in the nursery that night. 

Daichi laughed. “Your kids are awake.” He said. “The first years are with Ennoshita and Asahi.”

“They’re your kids, too, you know.” Suga hauled himself to his feet, groaning and stretching with a satisfying series of clicks. Once his eyes had adjusted, he gazed around the room. Taking note of Daichi, bouncing Nishinoya on his hip. 

“Where are they?” Suga managed to say.

“They’re in the gym. There’s no practice today, since they’re all in their head spaces.” Daichi said, setting the fidgeting Noya on his feet. 

Noya immediately ran up to Suga and hugged him. “Mama, are you going to play with us?” 

Suga ran his fingers through Noya’s hair. “After breakfast. You must be hungry.”

Noya pulled away and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. “Oh yeah.”

Suga glanced at the desk by the door. Noticing some of the bottles and paci’s had been taken. 

“Asahi’s already taken care of the first years. Milk chugger was cranky.” Daichi chuckled, picking Noya back up and walking toward the door.

Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname, as he followed Daichi out the door. The nursery for the littles was located below the club room. Two separate rooms that were there entirely for the sake of the littles. There was one room a little larger than the club room. The walls were a pale blue and were decorated with cute and happy sceneries for the littles. There were two couches, a TV, various animal themed chairs and a bookshelf. There was a rainbow toy chest under the TV and a fluffy bean bag in the corner. 

The bedroom was dimmer than the playroom, with only one light and less furnishings. Three dark wooden beds with blue blankets and pillows were lined against the walls opposite the doors. Each bed had its own shelf for personal storage. Two cribs lines against the wall opposite the beds. There were a few dressers of the same dark wood and a bookshelf in the corner. A softly glowing night light sat next to the door, projecting stars against the walls. There was a changing table and a dresser against the wall next to the door.

“We’re here.” Daichi called as they entered the gym. The kids who had been either been arguing over Childish nonsense or playing Dinosaurs, had immediately gotten to their feet to hug them. 

“Glad to see you’re awake. How’s Noya?” Asahi asked. 

“Better. Seems like he’s completely forgotten about the incident yesterday.” Suga remarked, watching as Nishinoya happily giggled away with Hinata. 

The previous day, Friday afternoon, Nishinoya had hurt his chin on the ground during practice. Resulting in him slipping into headspace in the middle of practice and had ran out of the gym crying. Once he was calmed down, Suga offered to stay with him in the nursery for the night. 

And here they were now. All in the gym on a Saturday.

“Thanks for that, by the way. Staying with him last night. I would’ve done it myself, but I’m not a caregiver so I don’t think he’d have been that content with it.” Asahi explained, placing a hand behind his neck. 

“Consider it lucky. I don’t know how many times I was woken up last night. How am I still not used to this?” Suga chuckled. “Breakfast!”

XXX

Suga called some of the teachers who would stay at the school over the weekend to care for the littles, and asked them if they could bring some breakfast, both for themselves and the littles.

While the littles ate and played, the caregivers and babysitters sat by the door, holding a pleasant conversation, while eating breakfast. But it didn’t last long as their conversation was interrupted by Nishinoya and Tanaka plopping down and groaning that they were bored. It was to be expected, they were both rather bigger than the other littles. 

“Mama, Papa, play with us?” Noya asked.

Suga sighed. “What do you want to play?”

“Superheroes!” Both littles said in unison. Of course they’d pick that game. It, however, required all players to be active, and Sugawara couldn’t. The first years were very small. What if they began crying?

He voiced this to the others. Tanaka overheard this and groaned. “Why can’t they just play, too?”

“Because they’re so little, they’d get hurt trying to play.” Suga explained.

“I could watch them if you want?” Ennoshita suggested.

“Are you sure? I mean I know you’re a babysitter and all, but they’re a handful. And Tsukishima and Hinata can be really cheeky and cunning for their age, and Yamaguchi and Kageyama just get so fussy at times and-“ Suga argued.

“I’ll keep a close eye on them. You guys just keep those two firecrackers under control.” 

After a bit of convincing, from both the babysitters and Daichi, the protective Sugawara gave in. Ennoshita took the littles to the nursery and the games began.

“Don’t worry about it, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Death...”

XXX

Asahi came up with the rules. Suga would be the kidnapped victim, Daichi would be the villain and he, Tanaka and Nishinoya were the superheroes.

The heroes wore blankets they had fetched form the nursery, to act as capes, while Daichi wore a mask and Suga had his arms taped together. The game was won when either Daichi had been ‘defeated’ and Suga had been ‘rescued’ or the heroes could no longer ‘fight’.

At the beginning of the game, Daichi and Suga stood on the second floor of the gym. “Haha, behold heroes for I have captured this poor innocent man, if you try to stop me, I’ll kill him.” 

Daichi’s voice dropped with sarcasm and acting, but Suga still feared the littles were too scared by this. 

“We can stop you!” Asahi yelled. “But first we need a plan.” He turned to Nishinoya and Tanaka who had wide smiles on their faces.

During the time it took Asahi and the littles to come up with a plan, Daichi had ‘dragged’ Suga into the back room. 

“So while they’re coming up with the ‘plan’, what do you wanna do.” Suga questioned, teasingly. 

“What? No way. What if they bust in here as we’re making out?” Daichi added, flustered.

“Fine.” Suga pouted.

“Anyway, when do you wanna tell the rest of the team about us?” Daichi asked.

“I don’t think it’s ever gonna come up?” Suga said, dismissively.

“Oh I see, so you just wanna keep this relationship a secret. Just for the fun of it and not out of fear of how the team will react?” Daichi smirked.

“Yes, yes. The team must never know.” Suga said, dramatically.

“I understand. The team just isn’t ready for what we have.” Daichi sighed. “But in all seriousness, they’re gonna have to know soon. I think Ennoshita’s onto us.” 

“I know. But just, can we give it a bit more time. You remember what happened when I came out to my parents about being Genderfluid.” Suga said with a sad expression.

“True, but this is the team we’re talking about. And more or less, our kids.” Daichi explained, one hand on Suga’s shoulder.

Suga slowly leaned closer to Daichi, who understood the action and copied it. When their lips were mere inches away from each other, they quickly pulled apart, but staged it to look like they were still playing, as Noya and Tanaka suddenly burst through the door. 

“Villain, your reign of terror needs now... no that’s terrible. Start over!” Noya sighed, turning back around. Tanaka sighed as well, sticking his nose in the air as he followed Noya.

Suga shot a questioning look at Asahi, who explained that Nishinoya wanted to come up with something cool to say when they busted through the door. Now he was probably off to sulk as he ruined the ‘epic moment’.

“So how are the littles?” Asahi asked, as Daichi helped Suga out of the tape.

“I haven’t checked, can you?” Suga asked, wincing as the duct tape painfully peeled off of his skin. After asking for the password Asahi opened up the app in Suga’s phone, connected to the baby monitors in the nursery.

Ennoshita appeared to be laying on his back on the couch, scrolling through some app on his phone, with earphone in. Yamaguchi and Tsuki were sitting on the carpet with their dinosaurs and dragon figures, while Hinata laying on his stomach drawing what looked to be a crow. A Ghibli movie, My neighbour Totoro, was playing on the TV. Switching to the other monitor in the bedrooms, he found Kageyama asleep in one of the beds. All of the Littles were wearing cute animal onsee’s of crows, cats, dinosaurs and Totoro.

He explained this to the caregivers and Suga’s worried expression, which he hadn’t noticed until that point, faded into a smile. 

“They seem to be a lot more tame today. Usually they get into huge arguments.” Suga said, taking the phone from Asahi’s outstretched hand, while rubbing his wrists. 

Just then his phone vibrated. It was Ennoshita. He answered the call and held the phone to his ear. “Hey Ennoshita, what’s up?”

“Suga-San, get over here! Everything’s gone wrong!” Ennoshita yelled, Suga had to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“Wait, wait slow down what’s happening?” Suga asked, putting the phone back against his ear.

Ennoshita proceeded to explain that within seconds everything went from calm and peaceful with the littles either playing, drawing or sleeping to fighting, crying and yelling. Ennoshita did not understand how everything managed to take such a sharp turn and he did not know how to handle it, so he did the only logical thing and called Suga. 

“Alright I’ll be down now.” Suga said, as he hung up the phone. “Watch Noya and Tanaka. The first years are misbehaving.

Suga sped from the gym to the nursery. He threw the door open to find Ennoshita struggling with Tsukishima thrown over his shoulder, while having an argument over absolutely nothing with Hinata. Yamaguchi sat on the carpet bawling his eyes out, while Kageyama was on the couch drinking from his bottle, his eyes were red and wet, evident he had also been crying.

“What’s going on in here?!” The caregiver demanded.

“Oh Suga. Thank God it’s you!” Ennoshita cried out, as Tsukishima fell off his shoulder. 

“Careful you just dropped him! What happened?! Why are you all sweaty? Why are the kids crying?” Suga asked, as Ennoshita grabbed his shoulders, breathing heavily.

“I don’t know, I don’t care. They’re your problem now.” Ennoshita explained, between heavy breathes.

Suga groaned and clapped to get the kids’ attention. ”Hey everyone! Quiet!! Stop what you’re doing right now!” 

Tsukishima and Hinata stopped arguing and Yamaguchi’s cries turned to sniffles.

“What’s going on?” Suga asked.

“Hinata took Yamaguchi’s dinosaur!” 

“He said my drawing was stupid!” 

“I see.” said Suga to Ennoshita. He walked to the littles and bent over so he was at eye level where they sitting on the floor. “Tsukishima, apologise to Hinata. Hinata, apologise to Yamaguchi.”

Silence...

“Now, Misters!”

“Sorry I called your drawing stupid.”

“Sorry I took your dinosaur.” Hinata gave Yamaguchi the Triceratops toy back. Yamaguchi smiled, was still sniffling.

“That’s very good. And boys don’t say ‘stupid’.” Suga smiled, he then walked over to Kageyama sitting on the couch in his Totoro onsie, silently drinking milk while watching the whole scenario. Suga noticed the redness around his eyes. “Now what’s up with you?” 

Kageyama didn’t say anything, he simply made a noise and shifted uncomfortably, Suga sighed. Lifting the black haired setter into his arms, he turned to Ennoshita and told him to watch the kids, as he walked into the littles’ bedroom.

Ennoshita clearly was not willing but after the caregiver gave the kids the death stare, he did so anyway.


	2. Sickly sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby crow gets sick and mama crow goes into protective mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Suga 🎉🎉 I love you with my entire soul. 
> 
> In case you haven’t already guessed, Suga is my favourite character 😂

When Kageyama woke up that morning his stomach was not sitting well at all. He felt like he was on fire but also outside in the middle of winter, despite the Mid Summer weather. But it was not bothering him too bad, so he continued about his day.

Throughout the day, he found himself coughing and sniffling, he was told by a teacher to wear a mask over his mouth to prevent the spread of germs. He just wanted to get to Practice, trying not to let himself slip into headspace.

As soon as he walked into the gym, Suga noticed the mask and had asked him if he was alright, but he insisted he was fine, referring the churning stomach to nothing more than a common cold, it would go away eventually. Damn those Caregiver instincts. Suga didn’t seem convinced but just told him to keep the mask on through the match. “We don’t need the entire team getting sick.”

It wasn’t until they were halfway into practice when he was about to use his quick attack with Hinata, that his throat suddenly felt as though it was burning. The churning feeling in his stomach quickly became unbearable, and he collapsed to his knees choking and coughing. 

Right in the middle of goddamn practice. In front of the team. 

Removing the mask from his mouth and coughing into his hand as the ball hit the back of his head, making the nausea intensify he felt like he was in fog trying to understand everything. He could hear his teammates, worriedly saying his name. Suga had immediately rushed over, his mama crow instincts kicking in, and kneeled beside him. He pressed his hand against the black haired setter’s forehead. “Kageyama, you’re burning up.”

“Shit. He’s gonna need to sit out for a bit.” Coach Ukai instructed, suddenly at Kageyama’s side as Suga helped him into a sitting position. “Sugawara, he’s regressing, take him to the bathrooms.” 

Suga nodded, helping Kageyama stand as he staggered to the bathrooms, tripping a few times, trying his damned hardest to fight headspace, but Sugawara’s touch was engulfing. 

When they reached the bathrooms, he threw himself into one of the stalls, before leaning over the toilet seat and vomiting up his lunch. There was no point in trying to fight headspace at this point. Tears flooded his eyes from the nausea as Suga rubbed his back, whispering sweet words into his ear as he whimpered on and on. 

He scrunched his eyes shut as the light burned, strengthening his headache. He could vaguely sense throwing up again, and a feeling of dread settled in his chest.

He felt disgusting.

His hair stuck to his face with sweat as he whimpered and gagged. After what felt like hours, but in reality was probably about ten minutes or less, Kageyama felt as though his stomach was completely emptied from throwing up and he found himself breathing heavily over the toilet seat. 

He had almost forgotten Suga was there, until he realised the sensation up and down his spine was the caregiver gently rubbing his back. “Hey, baby. This is pretty bad. Come on, let’s go to the nursery and get you all cleaned up.” 

XXX

After checking his temperature and, by some miracle, getting a bit of medicine in the younger setter, the caregiver gave Kiyoko a call, explaining the situation. Suga held his phone between his shoulder and ear as he helped Kageyama out of his disgusting, vomit covered clothes. He was warned to keep the littles away for now, as most likely his sickness was one of those common illnesses that only affect Littles.

“Thanks! I’ll call if it gets worse.” Suga said, carefully strapping the nappy straps.

He hung up.

“Mama?” Kageyama’s voice was scratchy, it almost hurt to speak.

“Yes baby?”

“I wan’ Hinata.”

Suga smiled, sadly. “Hinata can’t visit. You’re super sick and we don’t want him to get sick, too.”

Kageyama slowly nodded. “Okay.”

Suga dug up the lightest pj’s he could find, a white and blue stripped onesie. The caregiver attempted to settle the little into his crib, but Kageyama did not want to leave Suga’s side. So instead they settled on the couch together, the upperclassmen sat with his legs dangling over the edge, while Kageyama laid with his head in Suga’s lap, blue pacifier in his mouth, clutching a white tiger plushie to his chest. “Aww, who’s your new friend?”

Kageyama showed Suga the tiger. “Frosty.”

Suga smiled, softly. “That’s a good name for a tiger.”

When the caregiver asked the little what he wanted to watch, Kageyama responded with My Neighbour Totoro. The older setter shouldn’t have been surprised, the younger setter seemed to love that fluffy, grey, giant.

They sat there watching Studio Ghibli, while Suga scrolled through social media on his phone with one hand, the other stroking Kageyama’s locks, who just barely drifting off to sleep. Eventually taking a picture of the situation he was in, once he was certain Kageyama had fallen asleep. 

Once they were onto their second movie, Spirited away, Daichi entered the nursery with a bottle in his hand. “For Kageyama.” 

Suga smiled, taking the bottle from Daichi. He made sure Kageyama was definitely asleep before allowing his boyfriend to lean in and kiss him. 

“What happened with Practice?” Suga asked, he had been worried about the team was doing without its two setters, but he didn’t want to leave Kageyama by himself, little, sickly and miserable.

“Coach Ukai called Mister Shimada so they took your spots on the game. Practice ended pretty early.” Daichi explained, sitting next to the older setter on the couch and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “How’s he doing?” 

“He’s in a lot of discomfort, but I managed to get him to sleep. I wonder what caused him to be so sick.” Suga pondered. 

“He probably just didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Daichi shrugged it off. “He’s awake by the way.”

Puzzled, Suga looked down to Kageyama and realised Daichi was telling the truth. “Hey, how you feeling, baby?” 

A cough and a few sniffles was all he got for a response. 

“You want this?” Suga held the bottle in front of the little’s face, hoping he hadn’t just seen him kiss Daichi. Kageyama quickly took it and began drinking. 

Luckily it seemed he was too focused on the movie to witness the caregivers kiss.

XXX 

The rest of the day was rather calm. Kageyama didn’t throw up again, but his headache persisted, now joined by a stomachache. However, he napped in Sugawara’s lap and slept most of his illness away.

In the end Suga decided he could spend the night on the couch in the nursery for the second time that week. As it started to get darker outside, Suga found himself texting Daichi.

Daichi: So how is he now?

Suga: Still sleep, started getting a little fussy earlier. But he is really sick. So, hey, what are you gonna do?

Suga: It’s probably bedtime already, I’m gonna put him down for bed now. Be right back.

Suga carried Kageyama into the bedroom and set him down in one of the cribs. Kageyama curled up around Frosty, pacifier still in his mouth. The caregiver stroked his raven black locks. “Goodnight baby.” Sugawara headed back out, curling up on the couch with his phone in hand switching the Ghibli movies off and putting on Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for some things the crows can do I’m future chapters, let me know. 
> 
> I love you all and happy pridemonth ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖


	3. A little accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby crow gets scared and has an accident and papa crow is here to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to release, I’ve been really sick (Not Corona) pretty ironic isn’t it, after I posted that one chapter where Kags gets sick, I myself get sick.
> 
> So I used Little suppressant pills in this chapter, usually in some Littlespace fics I’ve read the pill are typically illegal and can cause physical and mental harm for the little. In this fic Imma be using the pills as more of something that the littles can take if they slip right before a match. 
> 
> So it’s not illegal, but since it is a drug in a way, they still can’t have too much of it in case of overdose.
> 
> This was suggested by @ReneeMontes.

Sometimes Hinata hated being little.

That was something since Hinata was one of those people who found reason to like just about anything. 

But his classification got on his nerves sometimes. A lot of the time he would slip in Public, and he wasn’t the only one on the team this would happen to. It had gotten to a point where Suga began instructing them to pack any and all supplies they might need in case of emergency, including bottles, pacifiers, and even nappies if they had to. Sometimes he would even have them turn up to practice matches wearing them if they had just been in little space the previous day. Tanaka and Nishinoya would joke that it would make things easier for Hinata, much to his embarrassment.

But none of that changed the fact that he was currently standing around on the court in Sendai city gymnasium while the Dateko got ready in the changing rooms. He felt the urge to pee but tried to ignore it and deal with it later, because he did not trust himself with any public bathroom, especially if a rival team was in a nearby location. 

All else aside, he had a problem that he needed to take care of, and right now it was looking like washing it off was his only option. Letting the captains know he where he was headed, he set off toward the bathroom, childishly skipping and humming as he made his way there. When he finally reached it, he hesitated with pushing the door open, afraid that he’d open the door only to met with a 6 foot tall enemy in the doorway.

He shook the feeling off and reached for the door handle, but when his fingers were mere inches away, the door was pulled open by someone else. Hinata looked up and there it was, a six foot three inches tall enemy in the doorway.

His opponent glared down at him. 

That glare sent a cold chill up Hinata’s spine, so much so that he could feel his little space creeping on him. 

XXX

Suga was worried. And Daichi knew. 

“Suga? Something wrong?” The captain asked his boyfriend.

Suga didn’t turn to look at him, he simply stared at the exit of the court. “Hinata should’ve been back by now.” 

It had been almost ten minutes since Hinata had left to use the bathroom. 

“He probably just ran into someone from another team in the bathrooms again.” Daichi brushed it off.

Suga only seemed to become more worried at that. “What if he got scared and slipped. What if he needs our help.”

“Suga, you’re stressing. I’m sure he’s fine.” Daichi gently placed a hand on the setter’s shoulder, making him turn and look.

“You’re right.” Just at that moment, Aone of Date tech suddenly ran through the doors. 

“Shōyō Hinata is from Karasuno, yeah?” He asked.

“Uh yes.” Daichi responded, noticing that same worried expression reappearing on Suga’s face.

“I ran into him in the bathrooms. I guess I scared him and I think he slipped into headspace and he ran off.” Aone explained.

“I knew something was wrong. Aone, can you let our coach know. Come on, Daichi!” Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hand and they took off running.

They ended up splitting up with Suga running down one hall and Daichi down the other. Hinata was not near any of the bathrooms in the halls. Suga had run up to anyone he thought could help, coaches, other players, managers. Some would seem genuinely worried but say they couldn’t help. Others would laugh and insult him ‘You’re supposed to be a caregiver, you can’t even keep any of your kids in check?”

It was easier to say that Daichi was having much more luck than Suga. He had run into Oikawa and Iwaizumi who said they saw him running down the halls with tears staining his face. “We did reach out to him but he didn’t even look at us.” 

Daichi thanked them and continued running. 

Eventually a head of orange hair came into view. He was sitting in a corner, trembling and staring up with teary eyes at a kind-looking girl with brown hair, he was kneeling in front of him with a gentle smile.

“Hinata!” Daichi called, as his pace sped up. 

“Papa?” Hinata turned, his eyes lit up and it appeared he attempted to stand but something was preventing him from doing so. 

Daichi quickly kneeled in front of Hinata, who threw his arms around his captain, who returned the hug. 

“Why did you run off?” Daichi asked, when they pulled away.

“Oh are you his caregiver?” The girl asked, as she rose to her feet. 

“Yeah, thank you for finding him.” Daichi thanked her.

“He’s a cutie. You two take care now.” And with that she walked away.

Daichi turned back to Hinata as he pulled out his phone. “Come on, let’s go find the rest of the team. Suga’s gonna wanna know you’re okay.” 

Daiichi stood, with Hinata’s hand in his, but when he tried to help him stand, Hinata would not budge, he just sat there, tense, with an embarrassed expression.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked. It was only then that he noticed the wetness on Hinata’s legs. 

XXX

Daichi ended up carrying a very ashamed Hinata to the nearest bathroom. Luckily it was empty. The caregiver carefully placed Hinata on one of the toilet seats, and whipped out his phone.

Daichi: I found him. Slight issue, could you bring a diaper bag up to the bathrooms near the entrance?

Suga: Oh thank goodness you found him. I was just about to give up hope. What happened?

Daichi: He had an accident. Is a little embarrassed about it, too.

Suga: Oh no, Aone must’ve scared him really bad, huh? Hinata’s only gonna be even more embarrassed when he gets himself together and finds out he didn’t mean any harm. 

Suga: I’ll text you back once I’ve gotten the bag. XX

Daichi turned his phone off and turned to Hinata. “It’s okay. Mama’s gonna be here soon, and we’ll get you all cleaned up. Okay Buddy?”

The little gave a slow nod. He trembled, his eyes filled with tears.

Daichi kneeled to be at eye level with the decoy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Hinata rubbed his eyes. “I’m ‘posed ta be a big boy!” He sobbed. “Big boys don have acciden’s!”

“Sometimes big boys aren’t supposed to be big.” Daichi sighed.

Hinata still very embarrassed. 

“Hey. Once all this is over. We can go out and get Meat buns. How’s that sound?” Daichi suggested. The little nodded slowly.

It was at that moment that the door slammed open. “Where’s my little boy?” Suga asked, frantically, holding the bag in his hand.

As soon as his eyes landed on Hinata he dropped the bag and kneeled in front of his little. “Hey, hina, you okay?” 

While Suga was attempting to calm Hinata, which his boyfriend had already attempted, Daichi grabbed the bag and waited. Once Suga was finished cooing over the little, he walked out of the bathrooms as Daichi closed the stall door, to give them peace.

XXX

Once everything had calmed down they raced back to the court to start the match. Luckily Suga had also packed some Little suppressant pills to keep Hinata out of little space for the rest of the day. As embarrassing as it was to admit, Suga would not let him walk into that court unless he wore a nappy for the match.

Hinata tried to protest, saying that it was embarrassing and he didn’t want anyone to know. Suga insisted he’d be fine, and no one would see, he didn’t even have to tell anyone about what happened. 

Hinata begged and cried, nothing helped. He knew there was no pointing arguing, so he unwillingly listened to the caregiver. 

On the bus-ride home, Hinata sat next to Daichi for a change, while Suga was sitting with Kageyama, behind them. Exhausted from all that had happened that day, Hinata fell asleep with his head resting in Daichi’s lap, while the captain gently stroked his Messy orange hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be focused on either Tsuki or Yamaguchi so suggestions people, keep em coming.
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖


	4. Babysitting for crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a baby crow is injured during a practice match. While the other baby crow rushes to tell mama crow and papa crow, two owls and a cat babysit the injured crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @Esther_bea
> 
> Sorry this took a while to get out, I dislocated my hand playing volleyball so it’s hard to type, for that I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

“Oh, by the way, when you’re going one-on-one against a spiker, you generally don’t don’t stand in front of their body. Centre yourself with their dominant arm instead.” Kuroo instructed, bringing his blue water bottle away from his mouth. 

Hinata and Lev gasped, taking sips of their own water bottles.

“Um?” Tsukishima began, bringing the towel away from his face and positioning his glasses back over his eyes. “We are technically opponents as soon as we’re in a match, right? Why are you giving us advice?”

“I’ve always been a nice person.” Kuroo replied, a hand on his chest as if trying to seem friendly and calm. It must’ve worked in some way, as he was a caregiver. But whatever he was attempting to come off as it did not work on the Karasuno first years, who simply deadpanned.

“You don’t have to look at me like that.” Kuroo commented. He awkwardly looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanna make sure the dumpster showdown happens again. It’s what our coach wants more than anything. But god knows how much longer our coach is going to continue coaching. So because of that we need you guys to continue winning, too. Well this ends up being practice for me, so don’t worry about the details too much. Come on, practice, practice.” 

Tsukishima shrugged when Hinata turned to look up at him.

XXX

The loud thud could be heard all across the near empty gym, and then the pain. “Shit, Tsuki?!” Kuroo yelled, rushing to the tall blond who was lying on the floor, hand grabbing at his foot, blinking back the tears from his eyes. His leg felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't see or hear or think beyond the absolute agony.

“Hinata, go get your coach! And your third-years! Lev go with him.” Akashi instructed, seeing the intensity of the injury. 

The first years ran out of the gym and Kuroo noticed Tsukishima whimper. He alerted the others that the blonde had regressed and whispered softly, “it’s alright, you’re okay. Hinata and Lev are getting your caregivers.”

“Give him here.” Akashi instructed, pulling the first year into his lap, carefully as to not disturb his injured twitching leg. 

“Is he okay? What does need? How much does it hurt? Tsuki, how painful is it?” Kuroo and Bokuto bombarded with questions.

“Stop asking questions, help him!” Akaashi snapped, almost yelling.

“I don’t know how to deal with injured littles, Yaku and the coaches take care of that.” Kuroo reasoned.

“I don’t either. That’s your job, Akashi!” Bokuto insisted.

“Just talk to him, it’ll keep his mind off it, I’ll check over his leg.” Akashi recommended, his hand moving to Tsuki’s ankle, gently pulling the short sock down to get a look at his injury.

“Sure, sure, we can do that. Hey, Tsuki, how you feeling?” Kuroo asked, softly.

“Hurts...” was all Tsuki replied with. 

Kuroo had to look away, when he caught a glimpse of the large bruise spreading across the side of his left foot. “Okay, well, we’ll get you fixed up soon. For now we can talk. Keep your mind off things, so what do you wanna talk about?”

XXX

“They look like they’re having fun.” Daichi turned to see Suga walking toward him, a water bottle in hand, sleeves rolled up and sweat dripping down his forehead. Taking his eyes off the younger members of Karasuno who were working on their spikes and receives.

“They’ve been going at it for a while, now. You’ve been working on your sets?” Daichi asked, eyes locked on his boyfriend as he took a long sip of his water.

“Yeah. I may not be the starting setter, but I don’t plan on falling behind any time soon.” Suga chuckled. 

“Yeah, you tell us that quite often.” Daichi sighed, while Suga laughed. “By the way, are we still up for that date the Saturday after all this?” 

“Well of course we are, what else would we be doing?” Suga confirmed. 

Daichi shrugged. “God, we’ve only been together for a few months, feels like it’s been longer than that.” 

“Don’t get sappy on me. But you’re right. We’ve been through so much together, with keeping our crazy ruffians under control, caring for them in their head spaces, keeping this relationship secret from the team and my family. I’d say this has been a pretty smooth relationship.” Suga gave a satisfied sigh. 

“What do you mean this relationship is going smoothly?” Daichi asked, but his tone wasn’t suspicious or accusing, but rather confused and curious. 

“Well if I’m being honest I don’t know much about dating at all. The first relationship I was in ended after only four days and all the other ones after weren’t exactly the healthiest. And our teammates worried about me, so... But I know we can make this work. I’m sure of it.” Suga gave a warm and reassuring smile. 

“Weren’t the healthiest?” Daichi pressed.

“We’ll talk about it more in detail in private when the team isn’t around to hear, but not everyone understands that Well that I’m genderfluid.” Suga explained, sheepishly, taking another sip from his water bottle. “That’s why I was so hesitant at first to say yes when you asked me. I trusted and knew you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, and you of all people understood my situation, but the experiences of those relationships...”

Daichi opened his mouth to to say something but before he could the doors to the gym slammed open and Hinata and Lev rushed in, scanning the room the decoy’s eyes found the team’s coaches on the other side of the room and ran up to Ukai. Suga and Daichi paused their conversation to watch, confused, they noticed the two first years seemed nervous and were both breathing heavily, as if they had both ran the entire way there.

Ukai suddenly bore a stressed and surprised expression. “Sugawara, Daichi!” He called. 

The two caregivers ran over to their captain as he got to his feet. “What up?” 

“Tsuki hurt his leg, and we think he might have regressed.” Hinata explained.

“Where is he?” Daichi asked. 

“In the third gym by the cafeteria.” The orange haired decoy explained. 

“Got it. Come on!” Coach Ukai said, running out the doors, Daichi following while Suga turned to the littles. 

“You two should stay here.” And before even first years could protest, Suga was out the door.

XXX

Ukai threw the doors open, the three of them rushing to the three caregivers and injured little. “What happened? Whats wrong? Where’s it hurt?”

“Sprained ankle.” Akashi stated, gently moving Tsuki’s foot to show the black and blue ankle, Suga had to look away for a moment to curse under his breath.

“Shit-“

“Language!” The caregivers yelled, surprising Tsuki. 

“Ah! Damn! Crap! Fuck! Sorry! Right, Suga, Daichi get the first aid kit, an ice pack. Kuroo, call an ambulance.” Ukai instructed, taking a closer look at the injury. 

“Bokuto, My phone’s in my bag, can I borrow yours?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto nodded, handing his newfound best friend the phone.

XXX

The morning following, Tsukishima’s foot was in a cast, and had taken some suppressant pills, the Nekoma captain approached Karasuno’s vice captain. 

“Well, that was an experience.” Kuroo let out a sigh.

“Sorry, hope he wasn’t too much to handle.” Suga smiled, nervously.

“No, no, no. It’s fine, besides if that had never happened I never would’ve known that the velociraptors in Jurassic park are apparently not to scale meaning they’re not velociraptors but rather Utaraptors.” The cat-like teen smirked, while Bokuto yelled in the background.

“My life is a lie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have any suggestions for a chapter focusing around Yamaguchi, please be sure to share your ideas with me.
> 
> Fun fact: the ending is based off something that happened with me quite often when I was in Primary school, as I myself went through a dinosaur phase for a large portion of my childhood, and I now I just have the most random bits of information about all that left in my brain.
> 
> So, since Suga is genderfluid, I’ve been thinking of maybe putting their pronouns as whatever their pronouns would be the day that specific event happened.❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖


	5. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi Yamaguchi has Always been an insecure person, add littlespace to the mix and it’s just a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga’s pronouns are they them in this chapter.

He would lay awake at night, millions of thoughts racing through his mind. This wasn’t uncommon for him, as he was constantly plagued by thoughts that convinced him that anything and everything could someday lead to him being inevitably abandoned by everyone he cared about. At first, these thoughts consumed him, making him stay awake for fear that his grandparents would cut him out of their will if they ever found out he was gay, or that the team would give up on him and ban him permanently from club activities because his skills weren’t good enough, or thousands of other things that could go wrong for the most random reasons. 

But now, they were easier to deal with. He had grown accustomed to the feeling of fear, and now held onto it like a memory, letting those feelings sing him to sleep like an old lullaby. This was what happened most of the time. 

He had come out as gay to Tsuki, something that till that moment terrified him more than anything in his life. But, almost as if the blonde already knew and was simply trying to convince him into admitting, came out to him, instead.

“I’m asexual.” 

Tsuki told him one Thursday afternoon, when they were fourteen. To say Yamaguchi was surprised would be an understatement, Tsuki wasn’t looking at him when he said this, but instead gazing out into the horizon from where they were sitting on a wall on the side of the road. 

The blonde had said it so casually, like it was something so simple, so basic, like it was something everybody knew about and he was simply confirming it. But Yamaguchi knew there was a nervous quiver behind those glasses. 

The shorter teen leaned closer to the middle blocker and blushed. “I’m gay.”

XXX

However, now Yamaguchi had something else he was constantly worried about. The only reason he was dealing so well was because these thoughts were almost an exact replica of the thoughts back when he struggled with his sexuality. He would often feel disgusted with himself, laying awake at night, wanting to throw up at the idea of behaving in such a way, crawling around the ground, playing with toys, drinking milk from a bottle, sticking a paci in his mouth just so he wouldn’t cry, not being able to clean up his messes. He felt ridiculous and disgusting.

Eventually, he began taking suppressant pills whenever he could feel headspace creeping up on him. Suga and Daichi eventually noticed and asked him about it. 

“Oh, my parents are caregivers and they just deal with me at home.” He’d lie.

The suppressants could prevent the headspace but the feeling of unease never went away. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure there was ever a time in his life where it wasn’t present. 

He knew he was doing a selfish thing. He knew he wasn’t the only person in the world going through this. He thought about the other littles, Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yachi. Who always helped put a smile on his face. He thought about the volleyball matches, about playing against Shiratorizawa and winning, about the fear and excitement and adrenaline rushing through his body at that moment, about eating meat buns with the team after a long practice, about his friends, about the fact that they were all going through the same thing as him. 

And above all else, he thought about Tsukishima. Intelligent, handsome, wise, amazing Tsuki. He thought about when he had saved him the bullies when they were much younger. He thought about the surge of emotions going through him when they first played volleyball together. How his heart skipped a bit whenever Tsuki laughed. Tsuki was going through the exact same thing as him, and though also embarrassed by it, he wasn’t willing to go as far as Yamaguchi. 

“I know what you’re doing.” The taller teen said, rather out of the blue, on night while walking home from practice. Again he wasn’t looking at his companion when he said this. 

Yamaguchi simply sighed. “How obvious was I?” 

“To those idiots, never would’ve guessed, Sugawara was onto you, though. I knew from the very start. You’re using pills to avoid head space.” 

Yamaguchi was silent.

“Why? What was the point?”

Again, silence.

“What were expecting to get out of all this? An overdose?!” Tsuki sounded much angrier when he said that. “They’re still drugs, they can still have a physical effect on your body!”

They stopped dead in their tracks.

“I’m sorry, I just...”

“Just what?!” Tsukishima finally turned to look at him. “You’re not the only person this happens to. I go through it, too. And yet I try to deal with it, because there’s no other way around it. If you keep taking those damn pills you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi stared at the ground, hands clenched into fists at his side, not daring to move or speak or breathe or look up to see his reaction. It felt like he was standing there for ages before he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

Tsuki sighed. “Just get rid of those things and accept your headspace.” 

Looking up, the blonde had started walking again, and Yamaguchi knew the person closest to him, was more angry with him than he had ever been. More angry then when accidentally knocked his Spinosaurus tooth off its display in his room, more angry then when he asked why he hated his brother, more angry than when he yelled in his face about not taking volleyball seriously. 

Yamaguchi didn’t get much sleep last night.

XXX

“We don’t have to talk about what happened last night.” Tsuki told him the morning after that exchange. Yamaguchi knew the taller teen was still angry with him. The blonde was standing on his front door step, different from where they usually met up halfway between the homes and the school. Between the time it took for Yamaguchi to open the door and get his shoes, the blonde hadn’t looked up from his phone.

Tsuki said as they began walking. “You don’t have to tell the captains. Or anyone else on the team. Just stop taking those things. And when you do regress, don’t fight it and let it happen.”

The walk to school was silent. Normally, this wouldn’t have been any different from their usual silence when they walked to and from school on any other day, but after that exchange the previous night...

There wasn’t much to say.

XXX

When practice rolled around, things between the pinch server and middle blocker got weird. 

“Yamaguchi, are you feeling alright?” Suga had approached the freckled teen once after school practice was over.

“Huh? What?” Yamaguchi asked, startled.

“The way you were playing in practice was a little on the sloppy side. Plus, you’ve been pretty jumpy and have had this depressed look on your face. Is something wrong?” Suga pressed.

Yamaguchi stuttered. ‘You don’t have to tell the captains. Or anyone else on the team.’ Tsuki’s words echoed in his mind. Suga was clearly onto him, and they wouldn’t leave with a simple ‘I’m just a little tired today’, that would just make Suga ask why and if he responded with ‘Didn’t get that much sleep last night’, Suga would just keep pressing on until they got the answer they were looking for. But how was Yamaguchi supposed to tell him.

“He’s been slipping in and out of headspace all day.” Tsukishima interrupted.

Yamaguchi looked between the blonde middle blocker and silver haired setter. 

“What? You should’ve said something at the beginning of practice. Is it bad, do you think you need to stay the night or anything? I can stay with you if you need me to.” Suga questioned. 

Yamaguchi turned to the blonde. “What are talking about? I’ve been fine all day.

“I noticed the way you were acting during lunch. You were regressing, whether you realised it or not.” Tsuki explained, not turning to the freckled teen as he scrolled through his playlist on his phone, headphones over his shoulders.

Yamaguchi did not remember riding headspace at all throughout the day. So what was Tsukishima talking about?

“Do you want me to call your parents and tell them? It’s already dark outside, and it’d be pretty dangerous to be walking home on the verge of headspace.” Suga offered.

Yamaguchi took a moment to think. What Suga was saying was true, it was dangerous to walk around at night with headspace creeping up on him. But he wasn’t in headspace, so there was no point. He thought about it some more.

Was Tsuki doing this on purpose? ‘And when you do regress, just don’t fight it, and let it happen.’ 

“You know what, if it’s alright with you, I could stay the night.” Yamaguchi responded.

Suga gave a reassuring grin. “Yeah, I’m fine with it. I’ll take any excuse to get away from my parents these days.”

The setter took the pinch server’s hand guided him over to the nursery. Yamaguchi looked back to see only for a split second Tsuki looking at him with, what he could’ve sworn was a small grin, before turning back to Daichi and continuing whatever they were about.

After settling down in some fluffy pyjamas, Yamaguchi could just about feel headspace creeping up on him, while Suga searched for a movie to stick on. Maybe headspace wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe he could truly get used to everything that made him feel uncomfortable, pathetic and humiliated.

His phone dinged with a text message. He opened it up and saw that it was a message from Tsuki.

Tsuki: You’re welcome.

XXX

“Yamaguchi? Hey, you shouldn’t fall asleep on the floor, it’s bad for your back.” He awoke to Suga gently rubbing his shoulder. He pushed himself of the ground, recognising his surroundings, the nursery. Tsuki was laying next to him on his front with a pillow under his chin, very much awake, giving him a surprised look, as of questioning when he had fallen asleep. Daichi was sitting on the couch on his phone, with Kageyama and Hinata sitting at his feet, drinking either milk or berry juice. There were toys and blankets and stuffed animals spread across the floor, the movie, wolf children playing on the TV.

“If you’re tired you can sleep in one of the beds, would you like that?” The handsome setter asked. Yamaguchi nodded, yawning, as he felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried into the bedroom. 

He’d be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after chapters 7,8 and 9 I wanna start exploring the other schools and what’s going with them. Yeah you already know about Kuroo, Akashi and Bokuto, but what about their littles and the other schools.
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖


End file.
